The disclosure relates to a piston-type fuel pump according to the following description.
Fuel systems of internal combustion engines in which the fuel, from a fuel tank, is delivered at high pressure into a fuel rail by means of a mechanically driven piston-type fuel pump are known on the market. For this purpose, there is provided in the piston-type fuel pump a displaceably mounted pump piston which compresses fuel in a delivery chamber of the piston-type fuel pump. The pump piston is guided in a piston bushing in sliding fashion by way of a close fit and with a small sealing gap. The piston bushing must have a certain length for support and for sealing by way of a gap seal, and must possibly accommodate large lateral forces. Therefore, the piston bushing is often produced from steel. Owing to high tolerance demands, use is furthermore made of a so-called “piston pairing”, that is to say every pump housing is assigned a particular piston. Furthermore, the cylinder in the pump housing must be honed, which is cumbersome.